Home Invasion
by beachchick4
Summary: A force field created by demons surrounds the manor, not letting anyone in or out and trapping a powerless Chris and Leo with several demons inside! Can Wyatt and the Charmed Ones save them? takes place in changed future
1. Chapter 1

_Note From Author: This is my first charmed story, so tell me what you think! Also, this story takes place in the changed future. I know in the last charmed episode they talked about all of Chris and Wyatt's cousins but they're not going to be involved in this story at all. Wyatt will be 25 and Chris is 23. Don't forget to review!_

Chris orbed into the manor and called out, "Hello? Mom?"

He sighed when he didn't hear an answer. Wyatt and him were after a lower-level demon, it wasn't anything they couldn't handle but he needed to borrow a potion his mother and aunts had made. Unfortunately, he couldn't just take it because if he did his mother would become all paranoid and think a demon broke in. But Chris also knew that his mother would be frustrated with him if he interrupted whatever she was doing. She had yet to have one "normal" day. He sighed and decided his best option would be to simply wait for her to return home. Unless something came up with Wyatt, there was no rush.

He took a seat on the couch in the place he had called home for so long. To be truthful, he still did consider this place home. Though he was currently sharing an apartment with Wyatt, the manor held a special place in his heart.

A sudden growl coming from his stomach made him realize just how hungry he actually was. He had skipped breakfast and it was now lunch time. He headed out into the kitchen and made a quick sandwich. He ate it quickly, hoping his mom or aunts would be home soon. As he cleaned up his lunch he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Hoping it was his aunt orbing in Chris shouted out, "Aunt Paige? Are you there?"

When there was no answer Chris began to get a bad feeling in the pit of stomach. Assuming it was just his lunch he walked over to the stairs and called out, "Mom? Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige? Is anyone home? Dad? Are you up there?"

He still did not receive an answer. He walked up the stairs cautiously, he reached the top and searched the rooms and the attic. After finding no one, he decided he was just being paranoid. But as he was walking down the stairs he felt an unknown force knock him over the railing and onto the floor below.

Chris groaned as he hit the ground but got up quickly to face his attacker, but there was no one in sight. He walked around slowly with his hands up, ready to fight whatever came his way. After a few minutes he let his guard down and frowned. He couldn't find anyone in the house. Then, out of no where something hard hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor again. He used his telekinesis to slam the attacker into the wall. He instantly recognized the grimy appearance as a demon.

As Chris was getting up at least ten demons shimmered in. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to call Wyatt for backup. But before he could do anything the same unknown force as ealier threw him forward, straight into the crowd of demons. He was about to orb when he felt a blinding pain in his left thigh. Looking down he saw a knife sticking out of his leg. He had no idea how it had gotten there, he only knew that it hurt like crazy! Realizing he was outnumbered he tried to orb again, only to discover he couldn't.

His vision became hazy and he heard many voices around him.

One demon spoke, "Is the rest of the house empty?"

Another demon answered, "Yes, we've finished searching."

"Quick! Put the wall up!" a third voice commanded.

Chris groaned and tried to speak but found his mouth dry. He tried again to use a power, any power at all. But nothing was working. A demon crouched down next to him and spat in his face before saying, "Not so tough now, are we witch?"

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Chris?" Leo called, the demons became silent.

Chris tried to answer the call but a demon put his foot on his throat, partially blocking his airway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father enter the room several feet away.

"Chris!" he cried.

But Chris still couldn't answer, in fact, Chris couldn't do anything at all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo smiled as he walked up the steps into the manor. He did not notice the invisible barrier that had just gone up around the house only a foot behind him. His hand went to his pant pocket in search of his keys. It had been much quicker getting into the house back when he was a whitelighter, and to be honest he really didn't understand why they locked their door. It's not like it would keep out any demons!

After unlocking and opening the door he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. As he walked further in he heard noises. He knew the girls were out for the day at a spa, and Wyatt had just called him from his apartment not even ten minutes ago that he guessed it must be Chris.

"Chris?" he called out as he walked further inside.

He knew something wasn't quite right when it became deathly silent in the house. He walked forward cautiously toward the den. He stood in the doorway shocked by what he saw.

"Chris!" he cried out worriedly.

Chris was on the ground with a knife sticking out of his leg and surrounded by demons.

This was definitely not good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note From Author: This one's kind of short, sorry! Please review!!! :)_

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief. The demons he and Chris were after had showed up sooner than expected, thankfully though Wyatt had already found an alternative way of vanquishing them.

"Hey Chris!" Wyatt called out, "I've already vanquished the demons. You can forget about the potions!"

When he got no answer he rolled his eyes, Chris sometimes got so involved in what he was working on that he didn't hear a word Wyatt said. He sensed for Chris and frowned, he couldn't sense him. Wyatt tried again, sure it was a mistake, but no matter how much he concentrated he simply couldn't sense him.

Angrily Wyatt thought silently, _"I've told Chris a million times that neither of us should go into the underworld without telling each other first!"_

He sighed and decided to check if Chris had told one of his other relatives where he was going. He sensed for his mother and smiled when he found her location, along with his two aunts. After preparing himself for his mother's wrath, Wyatt orbed to a nearby spa.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper leaned back and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the hot saunna with her two sisters. This was the life! No magic, no potions, and most importantly no demons! It was complete silence in the saunna. It was so serene, so peaceful, so quiet, so-

"Eeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Piper scrunched up her nose and muttered, "Of course."

Then, without opening her eyes she complained, "Phoebe! What the heck was that all about? If it's too hot in here then you could have just asked us to turn down the heat instead of screeching-"

"Actually Mom," Wyatt's voice interrupted her, "I think her yell had something to do with me."

Piper's eyes popped open as she looked at her son standing before her and exclaimed, "Wyatt! What on earth are you doing here? I mean, we're in a spa for crying out loud!I told that today was going to be magic free! This had better an emergency young man! Why I- you know what, never mind, just tell me what's happened this time so I can get back to relaxing as quickly as possible."

"Well, it's about Chris." Wyatt told her and her sisters.

Piper's maternal instincts kicked in and she was no longer concerned about being interrupted on her demon-free day.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Paige piped in, "did something happen?"

"Well, I can't sense him."

"Did he go to the underworld?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure." Wyatt answered.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Piper asked, her voice raising slightly.

"I mean, we have a rule to always tell each other if we go to the underworld but he never told me anything and I can't sense him. Did he say anything to any of you?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

A chorus of "No's" filled the saunna.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing to panic about." Wyatt's optimism seemed to be fake and his second statement appeared to be more a question than an statement.

"Yet." Phoebe said, putting an end to any liggering optimism.

There was silence for a moment until Wyatt said, "I'm going to the manor. See if he left a note or anything. And Dad's there now so I can ask him."

"Good idea," Paige agreed, "we'll go get changed and meet you at magic school."

Wyatt orbed out and Piper let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I'm sure he's fine." Paige told her.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, "when he gets back he'll probably laugh at us for being so paranoid!"

But Piper just nodded. She felt her mother senses tingling. Something was not right, she just knew it. But for the sake of her optimistic sisters she put on a fake smile as they exited the saunna.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Halfway through Wyatt's orb into the manor, right as he approached the house he felt a strong force shove him back. In a crash landing he felt himself land hardly on the front lawn. Quickly he got up and checked to make sure that none of the neighbors had seen him orb/crash onto the lawn. After seeing that there were no people in sight, he frowned and looked up at the house. What on earth was that?

Approaching the manor cautiously, he walked up to the front door. Then suddenly he stumbled back, it felt as if he had just walked into a door. But in front of Wyatt was nothing nothing but air, he was still at least a yard away from the front steps. He took another step forward, hands in front of him. Sure enough, his hands bumped into some sort of invisible force field.

Knowing something bad was going on, Wyatt frowned. Then he realized something else, he couldn't sense his father either. Mentally, Wyatt made a list. Number one, Chris can't be sensed. Number two, invisible unknown force keeping him out of the house. Number three, Dad can't be sensed.

Something was terribly wrong . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Note From Author: Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed! Don't forget to review again! Thanks!_

Chris was, quite frankly, terrified. He'd gone through frightening experiences before, but they were nothing like this. In all of those cases he was able to defend himself. In this case, not only was he powerless but also injured. In the rare occasions when in the past he had been vulnerable he always had Wyatt or someone to back him up. Sure, his dad was here. But he was just as powerless as himself. But Chris knew that letting this fear show through would only put them at more of a disadvantage so he remained cool and calm.

The demons had instantly restrained his father with rope and moved him next to Chris, whose hands at this point were also tied behind his back.

"What is it you want?" Chris asked hesitantly.

The demon who seemed to be in charge didn't answer him. But he did approach Chris and kneeled down next to him so his glaring face was right in front of his own. Then unexpectedly the demon, without taking his eyes away from Chris's face, grabbed at the knife still in his leg and twisted slightly so that Chris could not help but let out a strangled yell.

Vaguely Chris was aware of his father yelling in protest next to him, but he couldn't really make out the words. He had only just got accustomed to the pain and this sudden disturbance had completely thrown him off guard. His mind went dead and everything became a blur as the demon then violently yanked the knife out of his leg. He was beginning to feel dizzy, as some of the blurriness faded away he realized that the removal of the knife had caused it to start bleeding more intensely. A pool of blood was gathering below him and just looking at it made him feel nauseous. Chris knew that if he lost too much blood he could fall unconscious. But unfortunately, neither he nor his dad were able to apply pressure to the wound as both their arms were unavailable.

Chris was beginning to feel dizzy and he suddenly felt tired, but he knew he couldn't close his eyes. He had to awake. The lack of blood could easily put him into the state of unconsciousness. He concentrated and the blurriness started to clear. He was able to hear his dad say, "Chris! Breathe!"

Only just then did Chris realize he had been holding his breath all this time. Hence the dizziness coming on so quickly. He let out the breath he had been holding and took a deep breath of air. Looking down, he realized the pool of blood below him had grown and was now seeping into his father's clothes.

"You're going to be okay son." he heard his father tell him. But he it sounded more like he was saying it to reassure himself.

The world began to get blurry again and Chris struggled for control. He couldn't help but wince from the pain in his leg, before the demons had moved the knife the pain had started to numb. Now the pain was returning more sharply and more intensely. If the blood loss hadn't been so high his wound wouldn't have been such a problem. It were times like these when he wished his father could still heal. He didn't want to get an infection and who knew when he'd see Wyatt. That was the one thing he had always been jealous of. Wyatt could heal and he couldn't. But he wasn't jealous because Wyatt had more power, he was jealous because he wasn't able to take care of himself.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was a voice that strangely seemed very far away, "Chris, focus! Stake awake! Talk to me! Have a conversation!"

Only then did Chris realize his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked at his father, whose face was full of worry.

"So Dad," Chris spoke, obeying his father's desperate command, "what are the girls up to today?"

His dad almost smiled at his son's attempt at small talk in this desperate situation and answered, "Girl's day out. The spa I think."

The demons didn't seem to have a problem with them talking. They themselves were whispering in a small group, so Chris and his father continued their conversation for several minutes when his dad suddenly lowered his voice when he asked, "What happened to your powers?"

"I'm not sure," Chris whispered back, "after one of them stabbed me they just stopped working. I think the knife was cursed."

"They'll notice something's wrong, they'll find us."

Chris knew his father was referring to Wyatt, his mother, and his aunts. Chris however, was not so sure. If the girls were out at the spa, they wouldn't want to be bothered by magic and probably wouldn't notice anything until that night. As for Wyatt, he might pick something up but if he orbed in here alone he would easily be outnumbered and caught by surprise. Wyatt was powerful, more so than regular witches, but he wasn't invincible. Chris didn't want his brother to be caught as well.

"Chris! Wake up! Come on buddy, can you hear me? You need to open your eyes, okay?" his father yelled.

Chris then realized that his eyes were practically glued shut. He didn't remember closing them, and he didn't understand why he felt so tired and dizzy. He knew that he wasn't holding his breath this time, the sticky blood beneath offered an explanation. Chris tried to open his eyes, he really did. But he just simply couldn't.

"Can't." Chris muttered, surprised by how distant his voice sounded.

"Yes you can!" his dad yelled. He had changed his voice from desperate to demanding. It was the voice he used when he was really mad.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You open your eyes this minute!"

His father's voice snapped him back to attention and he forced his eyes open.

Though his father's voice had been demanding, his face was still pressed with worry and fear.

"Dad." Chris mumbled.

"I know," his dad sighed, "but just please stay awake. Keep your eyes open and I promise we'll get out of this."

Chris nodded and looked at the demons whose whispering had stopped. They were approaching them again, a vicious look was present in the leader's eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean you couldn't get in the house?" Piper's shrill voice demanded.

Wyatt sighed and explained to her again, "I've told you! There was some sort of invisible force field surrounding the manor! I've tried everything but I can't get in! And I can't sense Chris or Dad. Last I heard from Chris he was in the manor and last I talked to Dad he was heading over there. Call me crazy but I think this is all connected!"

"You're right," Phoebe agreed, looking serious, "the big question is how to get into the house and help Leo and Chris."

Wyatt nodded, he was starting to get really worried. His dad was mortal, and Chris was his little brother. Both of them were in trouble and he had no idea how to help them, and that just sucked.

He looked over to his Aunt Paige who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Aunt Paige?" he asked, "What are-"

He was cut off by Paige who asked, "Piper, those flowers over there," she gestured to a pot, "are they from your pots in the manor?"

Wyatt looked over to his mother who seem very confused.

"Well, yes," she answered, "but I don't see how that's relevant."

Paige walked over and pulled over a flower and then, strangely enough, began scrying with it.

"Uh, Paige?" Phoebe asked with a skeptical look on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory." she answered.

"Care to explain?" Piper asked.

While continuing to scry Paige told them, "Well, we already scried for both Leo and Chris and came up with nothing and we can't sense them. I'm going to scry for the manor, if I come up with nothing then we know it's the force field that's doing this."

"You can scry for a building?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure!" Paige answered.

After scrying with no success Paige asked, "Wyatt, you said the force field came up a few feet away from the steps?"

He nodded and she continued, "Are the other pot of flowers from the edge of the lawn.

"Yes." Phoebe answered with a smile while Piper and Wyatt stood there not really understanding what was going on.

Paige began to scry with this new flower and instantly came up the manor's address.

"Bingo!" Paige explained.

"I don't get it," his mother questioned, "what did we just gain from this?"

"Now we know that the force field not only makes an invisible barrier, but it also makes everything inside of it . . . untraceable. You can't scry for it, you can't sense it, it's like it's disappeared off the face of the earth! Our main priority is to get through the barrier." Phoebe explained.

"You know what," Piper said, "I want to see, or not see I guess I should say, this force field."

Paige and Phoebe agreed and instantly orbed off. Before orbing his mom out Wyatt let slip, "I'm worried Mom."

Piper sighed and told him as they orbed, "So am I, so am I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note From Author: Sorry for the lack of updates! Life has been crazy and busy lately, I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything! Please review!!!**

"It's over here," Wyatt told them as they walked towards the manor, "it comes up about a yard in front of the steps."

His mother and aunts then walked about towards the house and ran into the same invisible force that surrounded the house. Wyatt watched them all frown as they banged on it with their hands.

"How do we penetrate it?" Paige asked.

"No idea," Piper answered, "I don't think I've ever since magic like this before."

Wyatt was not happy at all to hear this. He had been hoping that his mom or one of his aunts would at least have a slight clue of what it was they were dealing with. He watched as his aunts tried coming up with different spells to break the wall. His mother even tried blasting her way through. But nothing seemed have any effect on the barrier. It appeared to be invincible....

* * *

"You are Christopher Perry Halliwell, son of a Charmed One and brother of the Twice-Blessed, are you not?" the demon asked with a vicious look in his eyes.

Chris hesitated before answering, "Who wants to know?"

"The demon who's going to decide whether you live or die. The demon who's going to decide whether your death will be quick and painless or long and torturous. The demon who's going to decide whether or not you father will be spared. The demon who's going to decide whether your family and friends shall live. Now, are or are you not Christopher Perry Halliwell?"

"Yes, I am." Chris responded realizing that this demon wasn't joking.

"Good, now that wasn't so hard was it? Tell me, where is the rest of the family?"

Before Chris could answer his father interrupted, "We're not going to tell you anything untie me so I can take care of my son. He's losing blood and if he dies he'll be of no use to you. Please, I'm no threat to you."

The demon glared at Leo, but nodded to another demon who then went and undid Leo's bonds. Chris let out a sigh of relief, he had been worried the demon would take out his anger on his dad.

Leo ripped off an arm of his shirt and wrapped it around Chris' leg tightly.

"This is going to hurt, try to stay still." Leo warned Chris.

Chris nodded as his father pushed down with both his hands on his leg. Chris winced and bit his lip, but stayed still knowing his dad had to get the bleeding stopped.

As his father was doing this, the leader demon approached him again and demanded, "Now, tell me where your brother is."

"How should I know? I've been stuck in here for the past hour!" Chris argued.

"Your best guess. And don't lie. I will know if you are."

Chris tried to lie anyway, desperate to protect Wyatt, and told them, "He's out of town on some magic business. He won't be back until tomorrow."

"I warned you...I have ways to know the truth from a lie. You shouldn't have tried to trick me." the demon growled as he approached Leo and pulled him away from Chris.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, "Leave him alone, this is between you and me!"

The demon ignored him and used his powers to throw Leo across the room. Chris heard his father groan as he tried to get back up and was thrown again, this time harder, into the wall.

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you the truth!" Chris yelled.

His father was finally left alone as the demon came to approach him again. Chris watched with worry as his dad lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Let's try this again, where is Wyatt?" the demon asked.

Chris didn't want to answer truthfully but he knew that Wyatt had a chance of protecting himself which their dad did not.

"Last I talked to him he was at our apartment. But he might be at magic school. I'm not completely sure."

The leader demon smiled and walked away to join the other demons. Chris struggled with the ropes that held his hands together and wished he go check on his father. He looked down and realized he was bleeding again. Although the pain was numb Chris knew that that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Silently he prayed he had made the right choice.

* * *

Piper groaned in frustration as she threw away another useless book. They had returned to magic school to see if they could find any information on the invisible wall. There was a pile of books in the center of the room, all of them had proved useless. They had already gone through half the library and still no luck. Since they didn't know the situation inside the manor they had to assume the worse which meant they had to work as quickly as possible.

"Any luck, Mom?" Wyatt asked as he too threw another book into the pile.

"No hun, not yet. But keep looking, I'm sure there's something in here somewhere."

Piper was starting to think that maybe their situation was getting more and more hopeless...that is, until Phoebe yelled out and renewed all their spirits.

"I found something!!!" she called excitedly.

They all ran over to see, Piper got there first and asked, "What is it?"

"Look," Phoebe said motioning to the book in her hands, "it says here, 'The demon most commonly known as Izyan is best known for his ability to create an energy field that is virtually invincible. No source of good magic can penetrate it.'"

"What?!" Paige exclaimed as the last sentence was read.

"Shh, let me finish!" Phoebe complained. "It also says, 'The field is invisible and makes everything inside of it untraceable. Nothing can get in or out unless it is an evil being or they have the Key of Barriers.'"

"What on earth is the Key of Barriers?" Wyatt asked.

"No clue, but I'd say there's a good chance that this demon has already taken it to prevent us from getting in the house. From this book it sounds like he was pretty smart unlike some of the other demons who rely on pure strength." Phoebe told them.

"So how are we supposed to help Leo and Chris if only an evil force can pass through the force field?" Paige asked.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Piper's head!

"I've got it!" she exclaimed as she raced to the pile of books on the floor.

She went searching through them hurriedly without explaining her actions to any of her sisters or her son.

"Uh, hun, what are you doing, exactly?" Paige asked.

"Yeah Mom, what are you doing?" Wyatt asked with a confused expression on his face.

"What is look like I'm doing? Looking for a book!"

"Care to explain further?" Phoebe asked.

"Earlier I came across a book that had a potion that temporarily turned good witches into evil witches. It lasts under five minutes so it would be the perfectly solution to our problem! One of us drinks the potion and turns evil, then the rest of us convince them to go to the manor. By the time they get there they'll have turned good again!" Piper explained.

"That's....actually not a bad idea!" Paige said.

"Oh don't sound so surprised!" Piper told her. "I found it!"

She pulled out a book and flipped through the pages until she found the one with the potion. After reading the page Wyatt said, "I think we have most of those ingredients right here! I'll go start making it!"

While he and Paige went off to collect the ingredients Phoebe told Piper, "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Easier said than done. That's my youngest child and husband in there, how can I not worry?" Piper whispered, revealing her silent fears.

"Trust me, Chris can take care of himself and Leo." Phoebe assured her.

"I hope so." Piper sighed, praying the potion would work......


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note From Author: I'm so sorry, I'm terrible! I really need to start updating regularly! Here's the next, at last! Also, I didn't really have time to edit this much so please don't be mean if it's not that good! Please review (who knows? maybe it will encourage me to update more often)_****_!_**

The potion has been surprisingly easy to make, Wyatt had been expecting something complicated that would take ages to make but in actuality it took very little time at all. Within the hour they had the potion brewed to perfection! Now all that was left was determining who was going to be the one to drink it. It wasn't proving to be an easy decision...

"NO!" Piper yelled, "I'm telling you! I should be the one to drink it, I'm oldest and have the most experience!"

"Piper, I love you, but you're going to let your emotions get in the way if you go in there! It's going to get in the way of your judgement! I'll go!" Phoebe argued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Paige said, "I should be the one to drink it! Trust me on this one!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Phoebe protested.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled to be heard, "I have a way to solve this, I'll go in."

"Don't even think about it!" Piper all but screamed, "I'm not letting another son out of my sight!"

"But Mom-" Wyatt started, only to be cut off by his Aunt Paige.

"Seriously guys, just let me drink! I can orb, you guys can't."

"So you can sparkle and go from place to place quickly! Big deal! I can do that with jewelry and sneakers!" Phoebe yelled back at Paige.

"Oh really?!?! Well-" Paige was then cut off by a loud whistle coming from Piper's lips.

"Listen, fighting isn't going to help Leo or Chris." Piper said, "We're running out of time. We have to make a decision."

"Mom's right," Wyatt agreed, "we need to figure out who's going taking the potion and going in."

"Well," Phoebe sighed in defeat, "Paige and Wyatt are the only ones who can orb so I guess it would be better if they went in."

"And no offense Aunt Paige," Wyatt said, "but I am more powerful than you so it would probably be a good idea for me to go in."

"What?!" Piper exclaimed.

Wyatt could see his mother was surprised at the turn of events. He knew that she hadn't expected her sisters to agree he was the best option. In an attempt to assure his mom he told her, "Don't worry. I'll be fine! We'll all be back safe and sound before you even know I'm gone."

However, his words did nothing to comfort his mother as she frowned the frown she always wore when she was really worried.

"I don't Wyatt, I don't like it. Are you sure this is a good idea? What if this just that demon Izyon's way of getting to you? Maybe this was his plan all along?!" Piper exclaimed.

Wyatt sighed and told her, "Even if it is a trap for me, what else can I do? I can't just leave my dad and little brother alone in there! This is the only way."

"He's right Piper, he has to go. It's going to be okay, I promise." Phoebe said as she put an arm around her older sister.

"Oh fine, all right. You win. Just do it quick before I change my mind." Piper responded.

Wyatt gave his mom a weak smile, thankful for her understanding. He then made his way over to the potion he would soon drink...

* * *

Chris struggled against his bonds for what seemed like the thousandth time. He glanced over at his father who was still lying still on the ground, a small patch of blood covering his forehead. Chris was worried, it had been at least an hour and his dad still hadn't waken up. The demons had moved to another room, leavning them alone for the moment. Normally Chris would have tried to move closer to his father but the pain in his leg was too great to attempt any sort of movement. This was also worrying Chris, he was beginning to break out in a cold sweat and kept getting the shakes. He felt so tired, almost as if he was made of lead. But he knew he had to stay strong, if not for himself than for his dad.

Chris cleared his throat and realized how thirsty he was. But he could not be worried about that now, he just had to focus on getting his voice back so he could speak louder. Finally he was able to call out, "Dad!"

When his father didn't respond Chris yelled more assertively, like his father had done with him earlier, "Dad! You need to wake up, NOW!!! Please Dad, it's me, Chris, I really need you to open your eyes. Come on, you can do it! Dad! Wake up!"

His father merely groaned, but Chris figured it was better than the absolute silence that there had been before. Not long afterwards, his father rolled over and groaned quietly, "Chris, are you there?"

Chris let out a huge sigh of relief and answered, "Yeah Dad, I'm here. You have to stay awake. We both need to stay awake. Do you think you could roll over here?"

"I'll try." Leo told Chris. He then began to slowly roll and crawl over to where Chris sat. It was a slow and uncomfortable process, but eventually Leo made it back next to his son.

"Keep your head still so I can see it." Chris said, although his voice sounded strained, as if he were in pain.

"Not until I look at your leg." Leo demanded.

"Fine." Chris said. He didn't have to be convinced as he usually would because at this point he was too out of it to come up with a good argument.

"Shoot, it's bleeding again." Leo muttered.

Thankfully Leo's hands were still left untied so he used this opportunity to undo the ropes on Chris' hands. Chris stretched his arms, thankful to regain some circulation in them. Meanwhile, his dad began to pressure back on his son's wound.

"Wait," Chris said as he remembered his father's wound, "let me look at your head."

Leo bent his head down as Chris inspected it.

"Doesn't look too bad," Chris concluded, "there's no more bleeding. But you probably have a concussion, which means you have to stay awake and let me know if you feel dizzy or anything."

"Only if you promise to try and stay awake." Leo said.

Chris nodded and just then the group of demons reentered the room. Chris instinctively stiffened, and felt his father also do so beside him. However Chris had to force himself to relax, for when his muscles tightened his pain in his leg seemed to grow even more.

"Ah, so I see someones woken up. Did you have a nice nap?" asked the leader demon.

After neither of them answered, another demon asked their leader, "Do you want me to tie their hands again?"

"Not yet, later though. For now let them fool themselves into thinking they still have some sort of chance against us." the leader laughed.

"Just tell us what is you want!" Leo demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? We want Christopher."

"Why do you want me?" Chris asked, although he was unable to focus his eyes on the demon as he was beginning to get dizzy again.

"I suppose I should at least tell you of your fate." said the demon, "We need your body as a shell for our great master. We need a most powerful witch for this to work successfully. Your brother would not be a good shell, his prophecy simply does not intertwine with the fate of our master. You on the other hand, are still extremely powerful and yet compatible. However, our great master cannot enter your body until your spirit has moved on."

"Moved on?" Chris gulped.

"That's right, dead." said the demon with an evil grin, "But don't worry, we need time to prepare our great master. We will not kill you now, most likely you will be dead from the knife wound by the time our master is ready."

Chris desperately searched for a flaw in their plan, "I really don't think your master would want to live in a body with a busted leg, don't you think?"

"Ha! Foolish witch," the demon laughed, "our master is not bothered by mere mortal wounds."

"If you think I'm going to let your master take my son's body you're dead wrong!" Leo shouted.

"Well then, it's a good thing you don't have a choice in the matter." the leader said before exiting the room again. However, before he left he did say one last thing to Chris, "Don't worry Christopher, your body is being used for a higher and greater purpose."

As he left the room Chris spit at him with the little strength he had left. But the demon just laughed and continued walking.

"We're going to get out of this Chris. There's no way we're giving up that quickly." Leo said confidently.

But Chris could barely hear his dad. Suddenly the dizziness Chris felt became to great to fight, and he slipped into a painful slumber...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note From Author: OMG AN UPDATE!!!!! Yes, I'm finally updating again! Please review! (Also, please don't be harsh, this definitely isn't my best chapter! I was kind of of distracted when I wrote it, sorry!)_**

Just moments after Wyatt drank the bitter tasting potion he felt everything began to change, both physically and mentally. His hair grew long and his wardrobe became black, sudden only one thought was present in his mind: power. He completely forgot about his brother and his father and was about to orb into the underworld when his mother exclaimed, "Wyatt! It's mom, do you remember me? Do you remember where you have to go?"

Wyatt looked at his weakling of a mother and laughed, "Of course I remember you mother, how could I forget your repulsive goodness? Now leave me be before I decide to vaporize you, I do what I please and take orders from no one."

Wyatt prepared to orb again when his Aunt Phoebe yelled, "But Wyatt, we're not trying to tell you what to do! We want to help you!"

"You mean you want to help overthrow me! I'm no fool Aunt!" Wyatt shouted.

"You're planning on going to the underworld, right?" his mother asked.

"Probably to gain weapons, troops, and power, sound about right?" his Aunt Paige continued.

"Yes, but why does any of this matter to you?" Wyatt asked cautiously.

"Well we're not stupid," Aunt Phoebe told him, "we know how pointless it would be to go against you. You're one of the most powerful beings in the universe!"

"Exactly," his mother agreed, "and besides, a mom sticks with her kids no matter what path they choose. We're on your side Wyatt. We really do want to help you."

Wyatt smiled smugly, "Well it's a good thing you've all come to your senses. You've made the wise decision."

"You know, if you really want to be emperor over all then maybe the underworld isn't the first place you should go." his Aunt Paige suggested.

"Really? Where else do you have in mind?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Well, the manor of course! You should go get The Book before some good witch tries to get to it first! We have hundreds of magical tools in the attic which could help you gain more power!" his Aunt Phoebe told him.

"You're right!" Wyatt agreed, "I must go there immediately! I'll meet you three in the underworld." Wyatt told them as he then began to orb into his childhood home.

As he orbed away he caught a glance of his mother's relieved face staring at the clock. Before he had time to even process the image he found himself in the attic of the manor with The Book not far away. With an evil grin he began to walk towards it, imagining all the terror he could inflict with it. But just after he began walking the room began to feel like it was spinning and everything shifted. Wyatt's hair grew short and his clothes returned to normal. Within in seconds he was completely back to his good self and remembered the potion.

_"Whoa," Wyatt thought silently, "that was crazy! The potion actually turned me evil!"_

Suddenly he heard walking and talking going on downstairs and became thankful he had decided to orb into the attic and not the kitchen. He then began to sense for his brother and father, praying they were still alive. To his great relief he found he was able to sense both of them, although Chris had seemed weaker than usual. Wyatt knew this most likely meant that Chris was injured or ill, but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment. He just had to focus on getting the three of them out there alive!

Cautiously, Wyatt creaked open the attic door, hoping to get a look at whoever was downstairs. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything so he was forced to make his way softly down the stairs to take a look. Once down the stairs he peaked around the corner and was shocked at what he saw, the house was torn apart so much it looked like a tornado had been blown through it! Even worse, Wyatt saw four demons only in his line of sight, but he could tell by voices and movements he heard from further away that there were more, too many more. But what frustrated Wyatt the most was that he couldn't see Chris or his dad!

_"Maybe they're somewhere downstairs." he wondered._

Carefully Wyatt retreated back into the attic to contemplate his course of action. He needed to get eyes downstairs before he went barging down there. He then quietly orbed outside in front of the window, but still within the barrier. Quietly Wyatt took a peak into the kitchen, he saw three more demons but once again he couldn't find Chris or his father. He made his way to each window and by the end had concluded that there were fifteen demons total, an unusually large number considering demons often don't work well in groups. It was in the last window he saw what he was looking for. Outside of the kitchen he saw his little brother, Chris unconscious and leaning against a wall next to their dad who had a large gash in his forehead. Chris was pale, shaking, and covered in sweat. The worst part was that in his brother's leg was covered in blood caused by a huge gash.

Furiously Wyatt orbed back into the attic just to stop himself from barging in the room and giving himself away. He was outraged that Chris had been hurt, who dared hurt his family?!?! Wyatt made a silent promise to himself that he would be sure to kill the demon that hurt both his father and brother. Since he didn't know how bad off Chris might be, Wyatt decided the it was best he acted as quickly as possible. He decided that simple was the best course of action for the situation. He would sneak downstairs to his family where he'd then be able to orb them out while taking down as many demons as he could. Then he would take the potion again, orb back, and pray that the demons were still there so that he could vaporize them. If they had already bailed, then he would hunt them down in the underworld to make sure they paid.

In retrospect, Wyatt probably should have come up with a more thought out plan but his concern for Chris was blinding his judgement. And so Wyatt tiptoed down the stairs all the way to the first floor, by some stroke of luck it seemed that the demons had left the second floor letting him go by unnoticed. However, he ran into trouble when he reached the kitchen. There were so many demons in the room that he knew there was no way he could get through unnoticed. That only left him the option of orbing into the next room, but he couldn't see if there were any demons in there so it would be a risk.

Preparing to defend himself, Wyatt tensly orbe into the next room behind a plant. Instantly after orbing he looked around for a demon but surprisingly found the room to void of any evil force. He guessed the demons must be too cocky to bother guarding their prisoners. He spun around to see through the plant leaves a shocked looking Leo and Chris, it appeared Chris was conscious again, but he still looked very weak.

Wyatt held a finger to his lips motioning for them to be quiet.

Silently Leo mouthed to him, "What are you doing here?!"

"Long story," Wyatt mouthed back. "Chris," he asked, "Do you any strength left to orb or fight?"

Shakily Chris mouthed back what appeared to be, "Glow powers!"

"What?!" Wyatt whispered anxiously, "Glow powers? What are you talking about?"

Chris shook his head and frustration and hoarsely whispered, "NO powers!"

"How?" Wyatt mouthed.

"Some sort of spell was cast on the knife they stabbed him with." their Dad answered for Chris.

_"So that's how he got hurt." Wyatt thought_, getting angrier at the demons who hurt his brother.

Suddenly shouting from the other room brought Wyatt back to their situation and he knew it was time to orb out. He sprinted from behind the plant to his brother and father where he grabbed both their arms and said, "Hold on."

* * *

Chris awoke to the sound of his dad's voice and feel of someone shaking him.

"Chris! Chris! You need to wake up before they come back in!" his father whispered.

Unwillingly Chris opened his eyes and saw his dad's concerned face looking down at him.

Chris groaned and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost an hour now," his dad answer him, "you really need to keep your eyes open. We have to put off this possessed body ritual thing as long as we can. If they think you're dy-...if they think you're getting weaker they'll start it sooner."

His father almost use of the word "dying" did not go unnoticed by Chris. But Chris was not stupid, he knew he needed medical help right away. He had been bleeding for hours and who knew what other sort of side affects that knife was having on him.

"We're going to get out of this." Chris said, hoping that hearing the words aloud would convince him they were true.

"Of course we are!" Leo agreed, but Chris had a feeling that he also was just reassuring himself.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about their predicament. Chris knew that by now Wyatt and the girls must have figured out something was wrong. The thought that someone on the outside was trying to help them was enough to comfort him for the moment. In fact, just minutes later he learned just how true the thought was, because out of no where there was a disturbance behind a nearby bush. As Chris looked closer he realized the cause of the disturbance was . . . Wyatt!!!

Chris sat there in shock while Leo asked how Wyatt had gotten in and didn't snap out of it until Wyatt asked him if he had the strength to use is powers.

"No powers!" Chris mouthed.

"What?! Glow powers? What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

Chris had to resist the urge to laugh, Wyatt never had been the best communicator in the family.

"NO powers!!!" Chris whispered, desperate to get his message across.

His dad explained to him about the knife and he watched as Wyatt glanced down at his now blood-soaked leg. Everything after that seemed to happen in a blur from Chris' point of view. Wyatt rushed over to orb them out, and Chris couldn't help think that this was all too easy to be true. Apparently, fate agreed with him. As soon as Wyatt tried to orb out of the manor nothing happened. That's when Chris realized why no one had come in to save them earlier: there was some sort of evil shield around their home! _It must work both ways,_ Chris reasoned. After Wyatt tried and failed to orb them out they landed on the floor with a loud crash. The jolt caused pain to go streaming down his leg and Chris groaned in pain.

Wyatt looked at him, concerned, which is why he never saw the demons coming behind. Chris and Leo tried to call out a warning, but it was too late, the demons all attacked Wyatt at once. Chris watched in fear as Wyatt managed to take out a few of them and was then quickly overpowered. One minute Wyatt was up and fighting, the next he was on the ground unconscious and being bound at the hands with some sort of glowing rope.

It was then that Chris truly realized what deep trouble they were all really in, Wyatt had been their last hope. What were they going to do now? Chris hung his head in defeat as the room began to spin again, vaguely he was aware of his dad yelling and demons shouting in the background but it all seemed to fade out as Chris once again let blackness overtake him...


End file.
